


Too Much Time Without You

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Magnus is at work and Alec misses him.





	Too Much Time Without You

Alec has been sitting on the couch in Magnus' loft for a while now. His mind has been spinning for hours, trying to distract himself from the ache he gets when he goes too long without seeing Magnus. He knows he should just call him, ask to see him or even just enjoy the sound of his voice. But he can't seem to let himself be that vulnerable, that needy. Not yet, anyway. Deep down, he knows it's just a matter of time before he gives in and calls Magnus. 

He gets off of the couch, crossing the room and picking up a book. He reads the same first sentence over and over again, before letting out a frustrated sigh and putting the book back on the shelf. He then goes into the kitchen, attempting to clean up. But it's the type of cleaning that is just making a bigger mess; putting a spatula in the plate cupboard, putting a fork on top of the microwave. So he pulls himself away from that too.

And then he's back sitting on the couch, but this time he's staring at his phone. He wonders why Magnus hasn't called him. Is it only Alec who's feeling the separation? Doesn't Magnus miss him? 

Alec knows these thoughts aren't true, Magnus is always thinking about him. But, right now, he isn't thinking rationally. There's an itch all over and he can't calm down. This is when he gives in. He picks up the phone, calling his boyfriend. He notices he's holding his own breath, which is weird, since he and Magnus have been together for over two years. But maybe part of him still worries he's being too much. That Magnus will tell him it's a lot, that they can't work. 

Magnus picks up on the third ring. 

"Hello, darling." Comes the smooth voice he's grown familiar with 

Upon hearing Magnus' voice, Alec can feel himself physically relax. 

"Hi." Is all he can manage to say

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asks, because he knows Alec better than almost anyone. 

"Yeah, well...." Alec doesn't know exactly how to say what he's feeling right now 

"Yes?" 

"I know you're probably busy, and I don't want to be annoying or clingy but... can you com home? I miss you." Alec finally manages to say 

There's silence on the other end of the phone, Alec worries he's somehow embarrassed himself, but then there's the sound of a door closing and Magnus speaks again. 

"I'm on my way. I'll see you in ten minutes."

Alec feels his face grow warm with love. 

"Really? Aren't you in the middle of work?" 

"I've been working for two days straight, Alexander. I miss you, so I'm coming home to you. And there's nothing anyone here can say about it." 

Alec smiles to himself. 

"I love you." Magnus says, confidently. 

"I love you, too." 

***

When Magnus gets home, they get into comfy clothes and sit on the couch together, Magnus holding Alec. The anxiety and stress Alec had felt earlier has completely melted away.


End file.
